Exclusive
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: This is the first 6 months of Beck and Jades relationship, for half of their relationship they kept it a secret as Jade thought people would judge beck and that he might leave her. Now that the secrets out what will Beck do? How will Jade react at Beck's decision of their relationship.


Jade's POV

Okay, I've been dating Beck for 6 months now, we haven't gone exclusive in fact we haven't told anyone at all no-one knows we are dating I didn't want to say yet I feel like I'm not good enough for Beck he thinks otherwise. I lift up the trap door in the library and waited for him to walk in the janitors closet, it's where we met up "Jade!" he whispered I started climbing down the stairs I was halfway down when he grabbed my waist I just jump off with him holding me up, kissing him we giggled, he put me down not leaving my lips

"I missed you today" he pouted

"You say that everyday" I giggled to him

"I mean it EVERYDAY" he was so cheesy but I secretly loved it, Beck locked the door so the Janitor or anyone else like Andre etc. wouldn't walk in.

"Tell me again why we cant tell people" he wined continuing to kiss me

"You know why Beck" he then kissed my neck I let out a sweet moan quietly, we haven't 'done' it yet we both weren't ready yet "People would judge you" I added on, he stopped and looked in my eyes

"No they won't you're beautiful and despite what people think caring and kind I don't care what people think Jade I l-" we haven't said 'love' either, I do love him and I know he loves me

"I-I really care about you, so much" I never get upset when he changes what he says because I know he wants to say it

"I care for you too" I kissed his cheek then back to his soft lips, he held me tighter causing me to smile against his lips then went the bell…i hated that damn bell.

"I'll go out first" I said and started climbing up the ladder

"See you in class" I grinned back at him. To be honest I hated sneaking around, lying to our friends but I'm not sure what he will do when people start to judge it scares me a bit ah Sikowitz class

"Welcome Children!" he boomed happily

"Has anyone seen my coconut?" we all stared at him confused

"No?" Beck added on, Sikowitz suddenly stared at him curiously

"Are you…Canadian?" no-one knew he was except for a few

"Yeah?" I could tell he was kind of creeped out Sikowitz just knew, he carried on staring

"Uh-huh…" Sikowitz walked back to the stage.

"Jade!"

"What"

"You're NOT Canadian!" .Genius.

"What? I'm not NO WAY" I sarcastically snarled "Sassy pants" Urgh I hate that.

"Okay I want Jade and…Beck to read out this script" I saw him in the corner of my eye smiling smug

"Fine" I rolled my eyes acting like I wasn't happy I looked at the script it was a romance…perfect I had to sit down with my back against the wall

"You're going to be fine" Beck started I knew my first line

"I'm scared!" he glanced at his script.

"There's no need to be, I'm here" Beck placed his hand on my thigh…well that wasn't in the script I liked it

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I added, he smiled widely

"I feel the same" I looked at my script for a second "Tell me something?" I asked

"Sure anything" I took a pause like it says I should

"Why do you stand by me?" Beck shuffled closer

"Because you're what I want…it's that simple" his face came closer to mine I whispered

"I like that" this is the kiss scene as his face gets to mine I just ready to close my eyes when

"CUT well done you two" Sikowitz butted in. Damn.

"Very well done you two could actually look like making a good couple" we looked at each other before sitting back down.

I jump down the ladders again into his arms pressing his lips to mine

"Shame about that kiss" he said as we were still making out,

"We can make up for it" he left pecks on my neck, cheek lips and stayed on my lips, Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close tight I felt so safe, which isn't very often.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT BECK AND JADE MAKING OUT?!" we stopped but still had our lips together and open our eyes I quickly push him away oh shit! the blind wasn't down on the door window and back away out of vision the girl ran away and started yelling it

"Jade it's okay" Beck said calmly "Okay? Okay?! Beck people have just seen us make out in the closet not a great way to let people know we're a couple" he takes my hand "Come on!" I pulled back "No!"

"Jade please just come on" I obeyed and we walked out the door "It's okay" he whispered with his hand in mine, he kissed the top of my head making people gasp and mumble stuff we saw Andre, Cat and Robbie standing there shocked but also smiling. "You're with HER" Carter snarled I hated him, he's an idiot "Wow…" some girls commented quietly "Talk about him lowing his standards" oh my god I actually can't take it "That's it" I say to him, I let go of his hand and walk away past the soda machines.

"Jade!" he called but i ignored, more people started talking about it "Everyone shut up!" I stopped and turned to him yelling "Who the HELL do you think you are? You want me to say bad things about you okay Cindy Mall your boyfriend Ryder made out with Amber Hold last week! And Carter you think your gods gift when really you've never kissed a girl!" People kept quiet hoping Beck wouldn't say anything about them

"Jade is perfect! Maybe she has strong opinions and fights back but she's more of a women than MOST of you girls" Letting Cat aware he wasn't referring to her "I don't care what you people think Jade is just the girl I'm looking for and I'm happy I have her, so if you can't be civil to the girl I love!"

I quickly looked up shocked at him, he just looked at me and pulled that hot half smile of his…I felt amazing that he stood up for me AND he confessed he loved me "If you can't accept her I don't care, well your pretty much dead to me anyway so"

"Shows over!" I yelled running up to him and pressed my lips against his "AWWW" Cat cheered, some people said it aswell then went along their own business "Hey gues what?" I whispered to him "What" I put my nose against his looked at him straight in the eyes and said "I love you too" he grinned proudly at my words "I love you so much Jade" "I know" Beck suddenly wrapped his around my waist and picked me up and kissed me passionately once again.

**Hope you Enjoy.**


End file.
